Talk:Snowkit (TPB)
Style Concerns Current * Family needs to be cited [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 14:05, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Older *Needs History added/completed *Needs Charcat *Needs Categories added/completed Questions How do we know that he was the kit that Yellowfang snapped at? It never said anything about it being him, and it seemed like he could hear then, because of his reaction. -- 17:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 17:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) It is mentioned that the kit was a white tom. And perhaps he could have been startled from her body language. But that was in the first book! Surely they would have known he was deaf by then?--Nightfall101 02:34, October 16, 2009 (UTC) In "Into the Wild", when ThunderClan was discussing Yellowfang, someone said, "She did snap at Frostfur's youngest kit"--Nightfall101 20:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) In the book, the kit is described as a "small tabby". The colour isn't mentoined! --User:Rainbreath And Brakenfur and Thornclaw are both tabbies--Nightfall101 20:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes! So Snowkit isn´t the kit. --Rainbreath ????? White cats with blue eyes are most likely to be deaf, but in the series, there are tons of white cats with blue eyes that are not deaf- Cloudtail-Whitestorm-Snowfur-Frostfur-Icepaw-Whiteberry-Icewing-Snowy-And an unnamed kittypet Firestar meets in Firestar's quest. (Snowy is from Firestar's quest too)--Nightfall101 02:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Whitestorm is either blue eyed or amber eyed. In Bluestar's prophecy, Whitestorm had blue eyes, but in the series, Whitestorm is amber eyed... -Moonshadow1013 21:25, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey, why is his picture of a girl? He was male... - Rainmask just because the cat has white fur and blue eyes doesn't mean "Kaboom! You'rfe deaf!!!" It is just more common on those cats then others but that doesn't meanit's common. Also, is it just me or does he have green eyes in the picture?Artimas Hunter 23:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Its heard to tell, but he has Blue in the Pic. :P -Sagestorm70 02:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It's not incredibly likely, it's just more ''likely. Also, I don't really think the Erins' care about cat genetics.(i.e. lots of the cats have blue eyes, male torties etc.) 18:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree I tried doing Snowkit's family tree, and I put "Smallear---Speckletail" in the middle. But when I save the page, it keeps pushing it back. Help!--Nightfall101 08:05, October 22, 2009 (UTC) That family tree is programmed to anoy you. Push it farther, it worked for me! Dead? How do we know that he is dead??? he was just carried away by a hawk -- 12:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Well, he probably would have come back if he were alive. Also (I could be wrong) but I remember reading somewhere that Leafpool or somebody saw him in StarClan.--Nightfall101 06:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ohh sure, the hawk just picked him up ''without the intention of eating him. What, do you think the hawk took him to raise as its own? Behold! hawksnowkit! Yea, right...Emberstarfireclan 21:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, we can't be 100% positive, after all, he could have been carried out to the edge of WindClan, and the Hawk could have somehow dropped him, (another hawk, a WindClan warrior) and been taken in by a Twoleg. He is probably dead. But don't you think we should put it as unknown until Snowkit is seen in StarClan? (Or Dark Forest.. but I don't see how.) -Oakfeather, The ultimate Warriors Fantard 18:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I bet he isn't dead. Maybe he escaped from the hawk's nest and met up with other kits who had escaped, took one as his mate, made friends with the other ones, rescued more kits and became; Snowstar, noble, wse and deaf leader of''' KitClan'''!!! The Clan where every cat has developed a kind of sign language. There StarClan is the spirits of all the dead and deaf kits like Mosskit and... umm the other deaf kits! Okay that was weird. I'm gonna write about that!!!! Skyflight 17:01, September 21, 2011 (UTC) : Casual conversation belongs on the Off-wiki Forum. 18:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Wait... Wait, on the bottom of the family tree, where it lists his family w/ out the tree, and it says that Goldenflower and Lionheart are his half- siblings, but if they all have the same mother and father together, they wouldn't be half- sibs. I think we should fix that soon.--Honeyrose34 21:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) So Sad... I felt sooooooooo bad for Speckletail because she lost her last kit she tried so hard to take care of. I also felt bad for Brackenfur, because it was obvious that he wanted Snowkit as his apprentice. And lastly, I hated how the Erins made that scene...Snowkit laughing and smiling, then wham!! He feels thorn-like claws in his back. The End for Snowkit:( -Moonshadow1013 21:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Spoilers If people haven't read A Dangerous Path, It doesn't mention his deafness in other books. Will we remove this? -Sagestorm70 02:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd say no, because he was born deaf, like Jayfeather was born blind. It's not like he got it from an injury, like Longtail was blinded. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 02:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Quote? I know he only had one line in the short time he was in the series, but could we add it to be his quote? I think he said "S'all right." -Sunheart- 07:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes. He did. That's a funny quote! But yeah, it's the only thing he ever says. -Elmostar Dead Shouldn't it say he's dead in a dangerous path after he got taken away, and I think he was dead in secrets of the clans because in the other animals section their where birds of prey and under hawks it said: "this was the fate of speckletail's deaf son, Snowkit......" If you have a reference saying that he died, then I think it should. However, I think it was never directly mentioned that Snowkit died. 18:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Littermate? In fire and ice, a dark tabby kit of speckletail's, who can hear, appears with whitecough. Either that was his littermate who died, or an incorrect pelt color and a sickness that deafened him. cuz a little later it says 2 kits were sick. does anybody know anything about that? -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 01:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Quote A better quote might be cinderpelt telling speckletail that snowkit is def. I don't have the book here so i can't find it, but that would be a better quote. -ZapstormFEEL THE SPARK! 04:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC)